Spock
Per altri chiamati Spock, vedi Spock (disambiguazione). :"...Of my friend, I can only say this... of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... Human." ::- James T. Kirk ( ) Spock – in Vulcaniano: Spohkh; il suo nome completo risulta impronunciabile per gli Umani – era un ibrido Umano/Vulcaniano che divenne nel corso della sua vita, una delle figure più eminenti e rispettate nella Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. ( ) Servì a bordo della nave stellare come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare nella seconda metà del XXIII secolo, nello specifico, come ufficiale scientifico sotto il comando del Capitano Christopher Pike, come primo ufficiale ed ufficiale scientifico sotto il Capitano James T. Kirk, e come ufficiale comandante dell' Enterprise, quando fu riconvertita in nave da addestramento. Nel XXIV secolo, Spock divenne un illustre ambasciatore e consulente per la dirigenza della Federazione. Spock inoltre, è uno dei sei ufficiali della Flotta Stellare sotto il comando di James T. Kirk, ad aver ottenuto il grado di Capitano, oltre ad essere stato l'unico ufficiale (nel seguito della sua carriera), ad aver dato ordini a Kirk, per negoziare con l'Impero Klingon in seguito all'incidente di Praxis del 2293. Gioventù ]] Spock nacque nel 2232 nella città di Shi'Kahr sul pianeta Vulcano. Sua madre era Amanda Grayson, un'insegnante Umana, e suo padre, Sarek, era uno scienziato e diplomatico Vulcaniano. Per un certo periodo, Spock è cresciuto con il suo fratellastro, Sybok (il figlio di Sarek avuto da un matrimonio precedente), fino al rigetto dei principi della logica Vulcaniana che Sybok perseguì a causa del suo ostracismo. ( ; ; ) La condizione da ibrido di Spock fu causa di grandi difficoltà durante i primi anni della sua vita. Suo padre, che sposò una donna umana, mantenne un atteggiamento ambiguo riguardo la natura umana del figlio, fin dalla nascita. Dal suo punto di vista, Amanda assisteva all'impenetrabile angoscia del figlio, causata dal tormento dei suoi compagni vulcaniani, sapendo che la sua "metà umana" stava soffrendo. ( ; ) Da bambino, Spock fu indissolubilmente promesso sposo di T'Pring, in accordo al processo tradizionale di matrimonio Vulcaniano. ( ) Nel 2239, all'età di sette anni, Spock decise (prematuramente, e senza aver informato, né aver ottenuto l'approvazione dei suoi genitori) di intraprendere il kahs-wan, un test di maturità da superare in un luogo ostile e desolato di Vulcano, nel tentativo di mettersi alla prova. Il suo fido sehlat, I-Chaya, si aggregò contro la volontà del suo padroncino, e lo difese dall'attacco di un velenoso e carnivoro le-matya. L'intervento di un cugino più grande, salvò Spock dal le-matya, ma I-Chaya rimase gravemente ferito. Di fronte alla cruda scelta tra una dolorosa esistenza protratta o un dignitoso riposo insofferente per I-Chaya, Spock logicamente optò per quest'ultimo. Questa decisione influenzò la sua scelta di perseguire la filosofia di Surak: logica e controllo emotivo. (Diversi anni dopo, nel 2269, la creazione accidentale di una linea temporale alternativa produsse un universo dove Spock venne ucciso da bambino. Usando il Guardiano dell'Eternità, Spock ritornò su Vulcano della sua gioventù ed assunse il ruolo di Selek, il cugino quasi dimenticato che salvò la sua vita durante l'esperienza del ''kahs-wan.) ( ) Le prime lezioni che Sarek impartì a Spock, riguardarono l'uso dei computer, il che lo introdusse nel percorso di una fulgida carriera scientifica. Andando contro le vane speranze del padre, per il completamento della sua istruzione presso l'Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana come da tradizione familiare, Spock espresse il suo desiderio di arruolarsi nella Flotta Stellare. La questione raggiunse il culmine nel 2249 con la decisione finale di Spock, che provocò una spaccatura tale da rompere ogni rapporto fra padre e figlio durata diciotto anni. ( ) Carriera nella Flotta Stellare ]] Spock fu ingaggiato come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare all'inizio degli anni 2250 con la matricola S 179-276 SP, venne riconosciuto come esperto di computer di classe A7. Nel 2254, fu assegnato alla . La nave stellare e le sue omonime, diventarono per Spock una casa, per quasi quaranta anni, fino al 2293. ( ; ) Come ufficiale scientifico sotto il comando del Capitano Christopher Pike, Spock rimase ferito ad una gamba quando la squadra di sbarco di Pike venne attaccata su Rigel VII nel 2254. Mentre la nave procedeva per la colonia di Vega per l'assistenza medica, una richiesta di soccorso indusse Pike a deviare la rotta verso Talos IV. Ancora debole, Spock si unì alla squadra che si teletrasportò sulla superficie arida del pianeta, dove Pike venne catturato dai Talosiani; egli fu il primo a realizzare che i Talosiani avevano potenti abilità illusorie. Nel rapporto finale di Spock, in accordo con Pike, raccomandò il divieto di visitare il pianeta. La decisione fu approvata ed emanata della Flotta Stellare come Ordine Generale 7. ( ) In una breve permanenza sulla Terra nel 2261, Spock incontrò Leila Kalomi. Nonostante la sua dichiarazione d'amore per Spock, il suo controllo Vulcaniano gli evitò di mostrare alcuna emozione in risposta. ( ) Il servizio di Spock sotto il comando di Pike (undici anni, quattro mesi e cinque giorni), ispirò un considerevole rispetto e fedeltà per il giovane ufficiale. Nel 2267, Spock rischiò la sua carriera e la sua vita per la causa del suo ex-Capitano. ( ) La missione quinquennale Dopo la promozione di Pike al grado di Capitano di flotta, James T. Kirk assunse il comando dell' Enterprise nel 2265. Una delle prime missioni, il recupero di una sonda extra-galattica, fu disastrosa. Il Tenente Comandante Gary Mitchell, un amico del nuovo Capitano, acquisì potenti abilità psichiche quando l' Enterprise incontrò una barriera di energia ai confini della Via Lattea. Spock esaminò le registrazioni di una nave del passato, la , che aveva incontrato la stessa barriera e venne distrutta. Mentre i poteri di Mitchell aumentavano esponenzialmente, Spock riteneva che sarebbe diventato estremamente pericoloso e temeva che avrebbe distrutto la nave. Consigliò quindi a Kirk di uccidere Mitchell prima che fosse diventato troppo tardi, ma Kirk esitò, tentando invece di relegarlo sulla superficie desolata di Delta Vega. Le previsioni di Spock si rivelarono accurate, e infine Kirk fu costretto a uccidere Mitchell. ( ) 2266 Conseguentemente alla morte di Mitchell, Kirk riconobbe Spock come suo primo ufficiale. ( ) L' Enterprise respinse la prima incursione Romulana nello spazio della Federazione da oltre un secolo in data stellare 1709.2. Spock e il personale della plancia diventarono i primi ufficiali della Flotta Stellare ad avere un contatto visivo con i Romulani, che finalmente rivelarono il loro aspetto e le similitudini con i Vulcaniani. Il Tenente Stiles per qualche tempo sospettò Spock di essere un agente Romulano, fino a quando salvò la sua vita durante una battaglia. ( ) 2267 Spock rapì il Capitano di flotta Christopher Pike, suo ex-comandante, e dirottò l' Enterprise. Pike rimase paralizzato quando un disco deflettore (baffle plate) si ruppe durante l'ispezione di una vecchia nave di classe J; Pike fu così costretto su una sedia semovente, impossibilitato anche a parlare. Spock avrebbe voluto riportarlo su Talos IV, dove erano stati anni prima; la restituzione di Pike ai Talosiani, avrebbe consentito di fargli trascorrere il resto della sua vita in una realtà illusoria, terminando in tal modo le sue sofferenze. Dopo una lunga inchiesta sulla vicenda, con immagini fornite dai Talosiani, Kirk concesse a Pike di teletrasportarsi e tutte le accuse contro Spock furono ritirate dal Commodoro Jose I. Mendez. ( ) Mentre era al comando di una missione di ricognizione a bordo della Galileo in data stellare 2821.5, la navetta precipitò sulla superficie di Taurus II, un pianeta popolato da ostili creature giganti. Nel tentativo di liberare lo shuttle, due componenti della squadra rimasero uccisi, ma grazie alla competenza del Tenente Comandante Montgomery Scott, Spock riuscì a far decollare la Galileo. Sapendo di non riuscire a oltrepassare l'orbita del pianeta, Spock fece bruciare il combustibile rimanente per produrre un breve disperato segnale luminoso; l' Enterprise fu così in grado di individuare e soccorrere la squadra sopravvissuta. ( ) Dopo essere tornati indietro nel tempo sulla Terra del 1969, ed interagendo con l'Areonautica militare Statunutense, Spock fu in grado di ricreare un salto temporale con una manovra slingshot attorno al sole. ( ) Qualche tempo dopo, quando Kirk fu sottoposto alla corte marziale per aver causato la morte del Tenente Comandante Ben Finney, Spock provò che le registrazioni del computer dell' Enterprise erano state alterate da Finney per incastrare Kirk. ( ) Spock, insieme a Kirk, provocò la disattivazione di un computer che controllava le vite di un'intera civiltà su Beta III negandole ogni libertà di pensiero e creatività. ( ) Spock aiutò Kirk nel recupero dell' Enterprise dopo che Khan Noonien Singh, un dittatore potenziato del XX secolo ritrovato in animazione sospesa, se ne impossessò. Spock condizionò la nave con il gas, rendendo Khan e i suoi seguaci inoffensivi. ( ) In data stellare 3192.1, Spock e Kirk furono catturati su Eminiar VII, un pianeta in guerra da oltre cinquecento anni con il pianeta antagonista Vendikar. Fino a quel momento, la guerra era stata combattuta in simulazione dai computer, in modo tale che i due mondi non venissero distrutti dall'atrocità dei combattimenti, oltre a preservare le loro civiltà. Ogni qual volta un colpo fosse andato a segno, i cittadini coinvolti sarebbero stati inviati in una camera di disintegrazione ed eliminati. Quando l' Enterprise entrò nell'orbita di Eminiar VII, divenne un valido bersaglio per Vendikar. L' Enterprise venne dichiarata distrutta a causa dell'esplosione di un satellite al tricobalto, pertanto l'equipaggio era inevitabilmente destinato alle stazioni di disintegrazione. Kirk e Spock vennero imprigionati per assicurarne l'esecuzione, ma riuscirono a scappare, distruggendo il computer di Eminiar VII. Con la minaccia di una guerra reale che incombeva sugli abitanti di entrambi i pianeti, Spock e Kirk tentarono di negoziare la pace tra Eminiar VII e Vendikar. ( ) ]] In seguito, sul pianeta minerario Janus VI, una creatura sconosciuta stava uccidendo uno dopo l'altro i minatori che vi lavoravano. Dopo essere riuscito a localizzare la creatura, Spock intraprese una fusione mentale per comunicare con la forma di vita a base silicea, scoprendo che si chiamava Horta, e che le sue azioni erano disperatamente rivolte alla protezione della sua prole per la continuazione della specie, minacciata dagli scavi dei minatori, che distruggevano inconsapevoli i noduli di silicio che in realtà erano le uova della creatura. Spock negoziò un patto tra i minatori e l'Horta: i minatori avrebbero lasciato in pace le uova, e la creatura a sua volta, li avrebbe aiutati a localizzare nuovi giacimenti di preziosi minerali. ( ) Spock e Kirk successivamente rimasero intrappolati su Organia, un pianeta abitato da una civiltà medioevale. Organia era minacciata dall'Impero Klingon, intenzionato a sfruttare il pianeta come base per un attacco alla Federazione. Il Consiglio Organiano rifiutò l'aiuto della Federazione, e dopo che i Klingon li invasero prendendo il controllo di Organia, Kirk e Spock furono costretti ad assumere identità civili locali, in particolare Spock vestiva i panni di un mercante. Coinvolti nel tentativo di sabotaggio degli invasori, furono entrambi catturati dai Klingon, ma prontamente liberati dagli Organiani. Nel momento in cui lo scontro diventava incipiente, gli Organiani rivelarono di essere potenti esseri di energia, un tempo umanoidi, e neutralizzarono le armi da ambedue le parti, di fatto fermando la guerra in corso. ( ) In data stellare 3134.0, Spock e Kirk viaggiarono indietro nel tempo utilizzando il Guardiano dell'Eternità per recuperare il Dr. Leonard McCoy, che aveva in qualche modo cambiato la storia entrando nel portale temporale. Spock discovered that history was changed because McCoy had saved the life of Edith Keeler, a social worker who, in the altered timeline, was destined to lead a pacifist movement that delayed the United States of America' entry into World War II, thus allowing Adolf Hitler to win the war. The only way to restore the timeline was to let Keeler die in an auto accident from which she had been saved by intervention from McCoy. Spock persuaded Kirk to stop McCoy from saving Keeler, whose death restored the timeline. ( ) Near the end of the year, Spock was attacked by a neural parasite that had destroyed a colony on the planet Deneva. He submitted to an experiment that destroyed the creature inside him but also left him blind. However, the blindness was only temporary, as it was revealed that Vulcans have two sets of eyelids. ( ) In late 2267, the Enterprise encountered a probe called Nomad that had destroyed multiple star systems and their inhabitants. Spock mind-melded with the probe and discovered that it was an old Earth probe that had been tasked with seeking out new life. It had somehow been damaged in space, and had merged with an alien probe whose mission had been to sterilize soil. Nomad was now under the false impression that its mission was to sterilize anything that was not "perfect." Kirk was able to destroy the probe by using its own logic against it. ( ) On stardate 3219.8, a shuttlecraft carrying Spock, Kirk, and Federation diplomat Nancy Hedford was captured by an alien cloud creature and taken to a deserted planet. On the planet's surface, they found Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of Earth's warp drive, who was believed to have died decades ago. The cloud creature, called the "Companion" by Cochrane, had discovered him and managed to keep him alive and young. The creature had brought the three Starfleet officers to be companions for Cochrane. When Spock tried to repair the shuttlecraft, the Companion stopped him. The situation was resolved when Hedford, dying from an incurable disease, was joined with the Companion, which cured her and remained in her body. Hedford remained on the planet as a companion for Cochrane, whom she fell in love with. ( ) 2268 In 2268, Spock and other crewmembers of the Enterprise encountered Harry Mudd, who was stranded on a planet inhabited by androids that wanted the Enterprise to escape the planet and serve Humans so that they would not have to explore space. Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the crew eventually managed to overload the androids' central control, causing the chief android, Norman, to have a nervous breakdown. ( ) While traveling to a peace conference on Babel, Spock was reunited with his parents. There was still much friction between Spock and his father, Sarek. When Sarek was accused of the murder of another delegate, it was revealed that he was ill with a cardiac defect, which made it unlikely that he could have committed the crime. Dr. McCoy was then tasked with performing surgery on Sarek for this defect. It was then discovered that Orions were responsible for the murder, and Spock made himself available for a blood transfusion for his father's surgery because they shared the same rare blood type, T-negative. Recovering in sickbay, Sarek and Spock made peace with each other, even playfully teasing Spock's mother, Amanda. ( ) On stardate 4523.3, Spock helped foil a Klingon plot to poison quadrotriticale earmarked for a Federation planet, while at the same time trying to clear the Enterprise of a fast-breeding alien species called tribbles. ( ) Spock later visited Sigma Iotia II, whose inhabitants had modeled their society on the gangster era of Earth's 1930s. An earlier starship had left behind a book about gangsters from Earth's 20th century that the imitative Iotians had used as a blueprint for their society. Spock played the part of one of the bosses of the main syndicate, "The Federation," and helped Kirk unite the two warring bosses into a form of government. ( ) Spock, along with the Enterprise, encountered a space amoeba that destroyed entire star systems. The , sent to investigate the phenomenon, was destroyed, and Spock felt the Vulcans on the ship dying. In order to gain information on the creature, Spock piloted a shuttle into the amoeba and found that it was about to reproduce by fission. The creature was subsequently destroyed by an antimatter bomb. ( ) Spock's body was later taken over by Henoch, one of three survivors of an ancient civilization that had destroyed itself. The three had become energy beings to survive, and wished to build androids in order to house their minds. Henoch, who was the rival of fellow survivor Sargon, refused to relinquish Spock's body and attempted to kill Sargon. He himself was killed with the help of Spock's consciousness and Thalassa, Sargon's wife. ( ) Spock came in contact with various other worlds in the early part of 2268. He was captured by Ekosians, who had based their society on that of Nazi Germany and tortured him to obtain information about the Enterprise. John Gill, a Federation historian, had visited Ekos and attempted to use the efficiency of Nazi Germany to bring stability to the planet. ( ) Spock battled Kelvans who tried to take over the Enterprise in order to return to their homeworld in the Andromeda Galaxy, and helped Kirk stop a Federation captain, Ronald Tracey, from interfering in a planet's societies by arming one against the other. He also battled the government of a planet where a Rome-like civilization had never fallen and gladiatorial games still took place in the planet's modern era. ( ) Later the same year, Spock's brain was stolen by an alien race to help power a computer that controlled its society and provided for all its needs. McCoy was able to reconnect Spock's brain to his body with the same technology used to remove it. ( ) Spock, along with Kirk, later stole a cloaking device from the Romulans. As part of the plan to retrieve the device, he pretended to kill Kirk and romanced the craft's commander in order to gain her trust. After Kirk returned to the craft disguised as a Romulan and stole the device, Spock stalled the Romulans long enough for the device to be installed in the Enterprise. The ship escaped with the cloaking device and the Romulan commander on board. ( ) Spock later saved Kirk and a tribe of transplanted Native Americans by helping save their planet from an asteroid by activating a deflector beam on the planet. ( ) He allowed his body to be taken over by the Medusan Kollos so that the alien could guide the Enterprise back into the galaxy after a mad Larry Marvick had driven it out into an uncharted region. The Medusans were a highly intelligent species, but their bodies were grotesque in form – so much so that gazing upon a Medusan would cause insanity in humanoids. However, it is said that, when telepathically viewing a Medusan's mind, as Spock did, it is found to be quite beautiful. ( ) Spock helped save an away team from the Melkotians who had, as punishment for trespassing, forced them to relive the infamous gunfight at the OK Corral. ( ) He also helped redirect an artificial asteroid, Yonada, from colliding with a Federation planet. ( ) Spock took command of the Enterprise when Kirk was caught in a spatial interphase. The ship was attacked by Tholians, but Spock was able to retrieve Kirk and escape from a restrictive energy web created by the Tholians. ( ) Spock and Kirk were later captured by a race of physcokinetics who forced them to take part in dangerous games and unwanted love affairs. ( ) After hyper-accelerated aliens took over the Enterprise, they hyper-accelerated Kirk to take as a hostage. Spock managed to receive a warning from Kirk and became hyper-accelerated himself, but carried an antidote with him. He and Kirk stopped the aliens, and retook the ship. ( ) Spock was part of an away team that was used by aliens to test the worthiness of an empathic race. Their planet was going to be destroyed, and the aliens who could save them wanted to see if they should be saved from their dying sun. After the aliens tortured Kirk, Spock and McCoy, the empath, Gem, healed them. The aliens saved her planet. ( ) 2269 In early 2269, Spock and Kirk took a new medicine that could cure mental illness to a Federation mental facility. However, the facility had been taken over by the inmates under the leadership of former Starfleet captain Garth of Izar. Garth captured Spock and Kirk, whose lives were put in danger. Spock escaped and found Kirk but Garth, who had developed shapeshifting powers, had assumed Kirk's identity. Spock was able to determine the real Kirk from the impostor and subdued Garth, giving him medication that helped his mental illness. ( ) In the same year, Spock was part of a landing party that found a Human named Flint. He found masterpiece paintings and original classical music. Flint admitted that he had been Brahms and Leonardo da Vinci on Earth, and that he was an immortal being. ( ) Spock helped Kirk negotiate a peace treaty between two societies on the planet Ardana. He also became attracted to Droxine, the daughter of Plasus, the ruler of Ardana; he referred to her as a work of art and even discussed pon farr with her. However, nothing ever came out of the relationship. ( ) Spock and Kirk were forced into a battle between good and evil set up by the Excalbians to study Human concepts. The aliens created images of people who possessed "good" qualities, such as Abraham Lincoln and Surak, against "bad" people such as Colonel Green and Kahless. ( ) Spock, Kirk and McCoy entered a time portal, and were stuck in different past eras of the planet Sarpeidon, which was about to be destroyed by an exploding sun. Spock and McCoy traveled into the planet's ice age, where they met Zarabeth, who had been sent there as punishment. Even though McCoy was dying from the cold, Spock wished to remain with the woman with whom he had fallen in love, since, in this time period, he had emotions. Eventually, he discovered the portal door and saved McCoy. ( ) After Janice Lester secretly transferred her consciousness into Kirk's body and his consciousness into her body, she attempted to kill Kirk and assume his captaincy. However, Spock managed to expose her and helped to re-transfer Kirk's consciousness into his body. ( ) Later the same year, the Federation, aware of Spock's familiarity with mind-links, offered him an assignment to work with Medusan Ambassador Kollos. Spock, however, turned down the assignment with the ambassador due to his life on the Enterprise. ( ) Spock joined a landing party that beamed down to inspect the planet Taurus II. There, he became affected by the glandular secretion of the Taurean females, known for controlling the male mind. This caused Spock to be drained of his "life force," causing him to age at a rate of ten years per day. Spock was able to escape the females of the planet and contact the Enterprise. He and the landing party were eventually recovered by an all-female security detachment led by Lieutenant Uhura. Spock and the others were returned to their previous ages by use of their molecular pattern stored in the transporter system. ( ) On a mission to the planet Phylos, Spock was captured by Stavos Keniclius, an Earth scientist who planned to clone Spock and make an army of Spock clones to enforce an era of peace throughout the galaxy. His first clone, Spock 2, possessed all of the original's memories, abilities, and sense of logic. However, the cloning process left the original Spock near death. Since Spock 2 possessed his progenitor's sense of logic, he mind melded with him and restored his mind. The original Spock proposed that Spock 2 remain on Phylos with Keniclius to help rebuild Phylosian society. ( ) La crisi V'Ger After the Enterprise s five-year mission of exploration was completed, Spock chose to return to his home planet of Vulcan. As a result of his occasional displays of emotion during his Enterprise missions, he decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. Spock aborted this training and resumed his Starfleet career both for personal reasons and to help Admiral James T. Kirk during the V'Ger incident. ( ) :This film is one of the few instances in which Spock is not second in command or a commanding officer for that matter. Since Decker had a temporary grade reduction from captain to executive officer, this left Spock to serve only as a science officer without the dual responsibility of a first officer. Morte e risurrezione Sometime after the V'Ger incident, Spock was promoted to captain and assigned to Starfleet Academy, where he trained cadets on the Enterprise, which had been retired from active service. In early 2285, Spock ceded command of the Enterprise to Admiral Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonien Singh. When Khan armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and the Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise s plasma conduits – in a severely irradiated portion of engineering – in order to save the crew. Following his funeral service, Spock's body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing. ( ) When Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the Genesis Planet, the radiation emanating from the planet caused his cells to regenerate. Meanwhile, Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise s senior staff disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could retrieve Spock's body, and discovered that he had been reborn as a child (and was quickly aging to adulthood), but whose mind was a complete blank. On Vulcan, Spock's living body (now at the age it had been when he died) was reunited with his katra (the Vulcan soul), which Spock himself had placed in Dr. Leonard McCoy prior to his death. ( ) After his katra and body were re-integrated, Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years. He was involved in saving Earth from destruction by an alien probe in 2286. ( ) :Interesting note: Kirk honors Spock after his death in a toast with his senior staff in his apartment on Earth. "To absent friends" is the same toast Picard gives in Data's honor after his death. ( ; ) L' Enterprise-A Prior to the launch of the new Enterprise, Spock was recruited to test the new brig as he was the most intelligent and resourceful person the designers could find. However, despite his ingenuity, he failed to escape. ( ) In 2293, Spock was given command of the "Gorkon Initiative" as it was he who opened secret talks with Chancellor Gorkon following the Praxis disaster. Spock later committed Captain Kirk to the negotiations with the Klingon Empire. Kirk's presence was merely a formality as Spock was in command of the entire mission being "Special Envoy" of the Federation. During Kirk and McCoy's subsequent trial and imprisonment for the assassination of Gorkon, Spock took command of the Enterprise and the murder investigation. Later, he led the rescue mission of Kirk and McCoy from Rura Penthe and helped stop an assassination attempt on the Federation President. Though this mission was successful, Spock blamed himself for endangering Kirk. ( ) Carriera diplomatica In 2293, Spock recommended an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. His recommendation produced a major dispute because the Klingons were viewed by the Federation as outlaws who employed violence and brutality in order to build their empire. Despite seemingly insurmountable odds, an alliance was nevertheless forged, bringing peace and stability to the Alpha Quadrant that had not been there for two hundred years. security officer Tuvok, who initially opposed the alliance as well, later noted that "Spock's suggestion, so controversial at first, proved to be the cornerstone of peace." ( ; ) Also during the Khitomer Conference, and opened up negotiations with Ambassador Pardek of Romulus in an attempt to unify Vulcan and the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Spock was married sometime between 2327 and 2333. Among those attending the ceremony were his father, Sarek, and a young Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) :Picard stated in the episode "Sarek" that, as a lieutenant, he had briefly met with Sarek at the wedding of the latter's son. While the name of Sarek's son was not specified, it seems to have been intended as a reference to Spock. :Since Picard was a lieutenant at the wedding but a lieutenant commander when he was given command of the in 2333, the wedding must have taken place prior to that year, but after 2327 when he graduated from Starfleet Academy. Spock and Sarek publicly disagreed over issues involving the Cardassians, leading to a rift in their relationship. ( ) In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation ambassador (much as his father had done). His last known whereabouts were on Romulus, acting to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan reunification. Captain Picard met Spock on Romulus and informed him of his father's death. The two mind-melded, allowing Spock to realize the depth of his father's feelings for him. ( ) In 2369, Spock was involved in an incident of "cowboy diplomacy" in which Deanna Troi was temporarily kidnapped to help with the defection of three Romulans, including a senator, to the Federation. ( ) When an unknown person was beamed on board the in 2370, Ben told a few junior officers that he heard that this was Ambassador Spock. ( ) :As far as it is known, Spock remained on Romulus after 2369, but neither he nor his movement appeared to surface during the Dominion War, nor at the time of the Battle in the Bassen Rift. Interessi personali Spock carried a life-long interest in art, music (especially the Vulcan lute), literature, poetry and three dimensional chess. ( ; ) He disliked Italian food. ( ) Like most Vulcans, he was vegetarian. ( ) Relazioni con i personaggi James T. Kirk For a detailed account of Spock's friendship with James T. Kirk, see Spock and Kirk. Leonard McCoy The relationship between Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy seemed a little strained at times on McCoy's part because of his taunts about Spock's green blood and lack of emotion. However, there was an obvious respect and friendship among Kirk, Spock and McCoy. McCoy, in fact, was one of the two friends Spock requested to join him in his marriage ceremony. ( ) Sybok Sybok, Spock's elder half-brother, encountered Spock on Nimbus III in 2287, shortly before Sybok hijacked the for his quest to find the Great Barrier. Spock had remained silent on the subject of his brother for decades, not even telling Kirk until Sybok had already taken control of the Enterprise. At first, Spock was extremely distant from him, but following Sybok's death, he realized what he had lost. ( ) T'Pring At age seven, Spock was bonded to T'Pring in a family-arranged Vulcan ceremony described in Human terms as "less than a marriage, but more than a betrothal." When Spock experienced his pon farr of 2267, he succumbed to the madness of the plak tow mating instinct. The Enterprise diverted to Vulcan in time to consummate the marriage. Accompanied by Kirk and McCoy, Spock arrived at his family's ancient koon-ut-kal-if-fee site for the wedding ceremony officiated by the matriarch T'Pau. Unexpectedly – but within the bounds of Vulcan tradition – T'Pring demanded the challenge of kal-if-fee, forcing Spock to earn the right to marry his bride through victory in personal combat. Rather than her prospective consort Stonn, T'Pring chose Kirk as her champion. Unwilling to appear weak or disrespectful in front of the legendary T'Pau, Kirk agreed to fight his first officer. Between rounds using the lirpa and ahn-woon weapons, T'Pau belatedly revealed the combat was "to the death," and it became clear that Kirk had little chance against Spock in the throes of his blood fever. McCoy intervened, deceptively dosing Kirk with a drug that simulated his death. Spock's plak tow subsided after his apparent victory. Appalled at the turn of events, Spock calmly questioned T'Pring's decisions. T'Pring admitted her distaste for Spock's growing fame among Vulcans, and her mutual attraction to Stonn. By her logic, choosing Kirk meant neither victor would claim her in the end, and she would have her life with Stonn. Spock acknowledged her logic and advised Stonn that he would find that "having...is not so pleasing a thing after all...as wanting." After returning to the Enterprise, McCoy revealed Kirk's clandestine survival. A rare show of extreme emotion came from Spock when he exclaimed "JIM!" with a beaming smile. ( ) Christine Chapel When the Psi 2000 intoxication infected the crew of the Enterprise in 2266, Nurse Christine Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was thereupon emotionally shocked. Her love for him was an ongoing issue, but never interfered with her professional duties. ( ) Chapel once housed Spock's consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. They were later forced by powerful telepaths to kiss each other, but neither enjoyed the forced situation. ( ) While under the spell of Harry Mudd's love potion, Spock became infatuated with Chapel, and was willing to fight for her love. However, the potion eventually wore off. ( ) Leila Kalomi On stardate 3417, Spock was infected by Omicron spores while on Omicron Ceti III by Leila Kalomi, who was serving as the Omicron colony's botanist. The spores broke down Spock's emotional control, and he confessed his love for Kalomi. Their time together was short-lived, however, as Kirk deduced a method of destroying the spores with intense emotion and induced anger in Spock. Once free from the spores, Spock freed Kalomi and the rest of the planet from their influence. He later reflected that his time with Kalomi was the first time in his life at which he had felt happy. ( ) Premi e riconoscimenti * Twice decorated with awards of valor by Starfleet Command ( ) * Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor ( ) * The Vulcan IDIC ( ) * An A-7 computer expert classification ( ) * Innovator of time travel methodologies: the warp drive cold start and the "slingshot" maneuver ( ) Spock wears a total of nine medals in 2269, not counting the IDIC medal he wore in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" It is likely he accumulated a great many more decorations by the time of his eventual retirement in the late 2290s. Appendice Apparizioni * Star Trek: Serie Classica (ogni episodio) * Star Trek: Serie Animata (ogni episodio) * [[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * (immagini d'archivio) Retroscena Spock was played by Leonard Nimoy in nearly all of the character's television and cinematic appearances. The Genesis-regenerated versions of Spock at 9, 13, 17 and 25 years of age in were portrayed by Carl Steven, Vadia Potenza, Stephen Manley and Joe W. Davis, respectively. Spock's screams in that film were provided by Frank Welker. The young Spock from was voiced by Billy Simpson. Carey Scott recorded some dialog for a younger Spock in , but his scenes were cut. Jane Wyatt, who played Spock's mother Amanda Grayson, was once asked by fans at a convention what Spock's first name was. She replied, perhaps jokingly: "Harold." http://www.guardian.co.uk/media/2006/oct/25/usnews.guardianobituaries Spock's heritage was explored in a book about Star Trek science; it was determined that a Vulcan/Human hybrid is biologically impossible, as Vulcan blood is copper-based, while Human blood is iron-based – copper and iron are chemically incompatible. Actor Martin Landau (Commander Koenig of Space: 1999) was an early casting consideration for the character of Spock in TOS. In spite of studio request to get rid of the "guy with the ears," Gene Roddenberry insisted on keeping the character through both pilot episodes of the series, and Spock became one of the most enduring symbols of Star Trek. The following character biography appears in The Making of Star Trek, during a time in production when Robert April was still being considered as the name of the Enterprise s captain: :"The First Lieutenant. The Captain's right-hand man, the working-level commander of all the ship's functions—ranging from manning the bridge to supervising the lowliest scrub detail. His name is Mr. Spock. And the first view of him can be almost frightening—a face so heavy-lidded and satanic you might almost expect him to have a forked tail. Probably half Martian, he has a slightly reddish complexion and semi-pointed ears. But strangely— Mr. Spock's quiet temperament is in dramatic contrast to his satanic look. Of all the crew aboard, he is the nearest to Captain April's equal, physically, emotionally, and as a commander of men. His primary weakness is an almost catlike curiosity over anything the slightest 'alien. " Ambiguità Spock was mistakenly referred to as a lieutenant commander in the TOS episode despite having apparently been promoted to a full commander following . Oddly enough, even when he was a lieutenant commander prior to "Court Martial," he still wore a full commander's stripes. However, this may have been to signify his position as the ship's first officer. It is possible that he was a brevet commander at the time, with an official rank of lieutenant commander. Apocrifo Spock was speculated to have briefly reactivated his Starfleet commission, with the rank of admiral, during the Dominion War, according to the non-canon Spectre, a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). Spock was also the ambassador sent by the Federation to mediate between the Klingon and Romulan empires in the game Star Trek: Armada. In an alternate timeline, he was assimilated by the Borg en route to the peace conference. In the novel Crossover, Spock and several unificationists are captured by the Romulan Empire. He is ultimately rescued by Scotty, Commander Riker, Data, and Geordi La Forge aboard the that Scotty stole from a Starfleet museum using the shuttle he was given by Picard to control the Yorktown s computer. After believing Scotty dead for 75 years, Spock was momentarily startled to see him behind the transporter controls, but quickly regained his control. Scotty promises to explain how he reached the 24th century later to Spock. In the novel The Fire and the Rose, Spock begins to lose his emotional control after hearing of the death of Captain Kirk, and eventually returns to Gol to take Kolinahr training again. Spock ultimately succeeds and becomes truly emotionless, a situation that neither Sarek nor Amanda agree he should have tried to do. Amanda in particular, feels Spock has rejected his humanity and therefore in some measure, her by extension. Spock's lack of emotion also ultimately alienates McCoy when he comes to ask Spock to stand with him at his wedding to Tonia Barrows and Spock refuses. Ultimately, after Amanda's death in a shuttle accident and Spock seeing Sarek grieve for Amanda (which surprises Spock as he mistakenly believed Sarek to have also been a student of ''Kolinahr), and when Spock realizes that he can't grieve for Amanda and that he doesn't even miss her, he seeks McCoy out on Earth to help him engage in an ancient Vulcan ritual to reverse the ''Kolinahr, allowing Spock to feel emotions again. This accomplished, Spock rebuilds his relationship with McCoy, is able to grieve for his mother and Captain Kirk, and once again finds the balance and peace between his Vulcan and human halves, allowing him to have emotional control again without rejecting his emotions. In the novel Provenance of Shadows, Spock, having been contacted by McCoy's wife Tonia Barrows, and told that McCoy is taking a turn for the worse, goes to see McCoy because he has regretted that he didn't get to see either Kirk or his mother once more before their deaths, and he is not going to make that mistake this time. Spock does spend the day with McCoy and plans to return the next day, but as he leaves McCoy's house, Spock is left with the impression he will never see McCoy alive again. Spock's feelings are proved correct as McCoy does die peacefully in his chair on the porch that same evening before Spock can return, with Tonia by his side, reflecting on his life and the good work he's done and his family and friends. In the novel Vulcan's Forge, Spock commands the science ship Intrepid II in 2294, a year after Kirk is lost in the Nexus. Within the story, Uhura is Spock's first officer and McCoy his chief medical officer. Collegamenti esterni * Spock Spock Categoria:Ibridi Spock Categoria:Scienziati Spock Spock Categoria:Ambasciatoru cs:Spock de:Spock es:Spock en:Spock eo:Spock fr:Spock nl:Spock pl:Spock sv:Spock